hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dance with the Devil
A Dance With The Devil is the eleventh mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is hired to kill a corrupt CIA agent involved in weapons trafficking, Anthony Martinez, and his lover, Vaana Ketlyn. Background Outcome Agent 47 assassinated his targets, and was able to kill two powerful Franchise assassins as well. The information obtained from Eve's laptop confirmed the Franchise to be behind the attacks on the International Contract Agency. Mission information Briefing It's over, 47. I'm closing shop on this end. This will be your last assignment. There are two targets. Vaana Ketlyn, a former Romanian circus performer who's now a big player in the global gray market, and a CIA operative who's been playing both sides of the fence. Ketlyn's hosting a masquerade party at the Shark Club, in Vegas, and the CIA op'll be there to close a deal. Even if this job isn't a set-up, your presence will almost definitely be expected. You're our only surviving agent, 47. Find out whoever it is that's been coming after us. Eliminate both targets - and anyone that targets you - and exit in the vehicle I'll have ready for you in the parking garage. You've been a very effective agent. It's been pleasant to work with you. I hope the future is kind to you. Objectives # Kill Vaana Ketlyn. # Kill Anthony Martinez. # Retrieve the data from computer. ::3a. Kill Eve. ::3b. Kill Maynard John. # Escape the party. Intel # Trailers arrived earlier with decorations for the parties. # Information about who is trying to kill you might be found on a laptop on the top floor. # Don't go for a swim in the shark tanks at the Hell party. # Be careful playing with pyrotechnics - they could kill someone. # Bartenders are usually well informed. # Look out for the singer at the Heaven party. Looks can be deceiving. # The devil is never to be trusted. # There is a food elevator which might be used to transport more than just food. Weapons Firearms File:H&K_USP_Compact.jpg|'SLP .40' Carried by security guards in the parking lot, all Heaven guards, and the Hell guards posted by the elevator. File:Desert Eagle.jpg|'Desert Eagle' Carried by Anthony Martinez, Vaana Ketlyn, Eve, and Hell guards. Found in torture chamber. File:Mp5 SMG, Mp5 SMG S.jpg|'MP5' Carried by Maynard John and the Hell guards guarding the door to Ketlyn's private chamber. File:H&K MP7.jpg|'MP7' Found in torture chamber. File:FN F2000.jpg|'FN-2000' Stored within Anthony Martinez's briefcase. File:Dragunov Sniper1.jpg|'Dragunov SVD' Stored in Eve's briefcase in the top floor office, next to the laptop. Melee Weapons File:Cane Sword.jpg|'Cane Sword' Carried by Vaana Ketlyn File:Meat Cleaver.jpg|'Meat Cleaver' Found in top floor kitchen. File:Silentto.jpg|'Stilleto' Carried by Eve Disguises * Security Guard - Can move everywhere on ground floor and can carry SLP. 40 visibly. * Hell Guest - Can move in most of the Hell party. Not allowed to be in the staff quarters in the back, Ketyln's private room and Torture Chamber (unless invited). * Hell Guard - Can move everywhere in the Hell party except Vaana's private room. Allowed to carry Desert Eagle and MP5 visibly. * Heaven Guest - Can move in most of the Heaven party. Not allowed to be in the staff quarters (unless invited), kitchen, and on the stage. * Heaven Guard - Can move everywhere in the Heaven party. Allowed to carry SLP. 40 visibly. * CIA Agent - Can move everywhere (except on the stage in the Heaven party where Eve sings). Will not be frisked when entering the parties. The best disguise in the level. * Staff - Can move everywhere in the Heaven party, except on the stage. Notes * Although it is listed as an objective, it is not actually necessary to retrieve the data from the laptop to complete the mission. Retrieving the data will highlight Eve and Maynard John as targets on the map however. * Certain guests (of either party) who see 47 trespassing will promptly tell him to leave, even though they are not staff members of the party. Meanwhile certain staff members will ignore 47 trespassing. This is possibly the result of an oversight during development. * Dropping bodies in the shark tank from the pyrotechnics balcony will make the shark grow fatter and fatter the more it is fed. The bodies are removed from the map once the shark eats them. * Turning on the projector adjacent to Ketlyn's private chamber will alert the guards, as well as Martinez and Ketyln herself if they are in the room. Gallery dossier_kryptonim.jpg|The types of masks used by the guests and employees. Untitled-1.jpg|Eve attempting to seduce 47. 2012-05-08_00003.jpg|47 proves he is the superior assassin in the duel with Maynard John. Trivia * There are 120 NPCs in this level, this includes six policemen and 27 bodyguards to watch out for. * In the freezer room of the Hell party there is a kitchen crate filled with lobsters which can be used to smuggle weapons into the Heaven party via the food elevator. The description of this crate reads "Allan please add details", a placeholder that remains in the game as a result of a developer oversight. The phrase is referenced in Hitman: Absolution in the mission Birdie's Gift, where "Allan please add more details" is displayed if 47 scores 666 at the gun range. In Hitman HD Trilogy, the crate's description is changed to "Any details yet, Allan?". * A newspaper advert for the party after A House of Cards gives the date of the party as Friday, June 24, though the game dates the mission August 15. Also inside the security room where you can retrieve the camera recording, there is a calendar on the wall that has April as the current month. * If you earn a Silent Assassin rating, the two assassins from the Franchise will not be mentioned in the newspaper. * The song Eve sings on the stage is "Tomorrow Never Dies" by Swan Lee. * The cut scene before the gameplay begins shows 47 in a limousine. Right when you start the game playing the limousine is shown going into the garage. However 47’s extraction point is a minivan. * The computer in reception displays Hitman website. * The Shamal hotel can be seen from the window in Eve's office. * Loading a saved game on this level in the Xbox 360 version will eventually freeze the game, requiring a console restart. * Near the Torture Chamber door, there are two women kissing. If 47 gets closer, they stop and smile. * in total there are 19 stories on this level, making it the highest level in the game. * There is a couple having a lap dance behind the cages in the same room. The dance mirror's that in The Meat King's Party. * When Eve is singing on stage, 47 can safely throw the RU-AP mine into the crowd via the stage hall entrance without alerting any of the NPCs. If he pulls out anyother weapon there he will be noticed. * Headshots won't be credited if fired through the window in the projection booth. See also * Walkthrough Video Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions